Hostage Continuation
by PeterPanfan13
Summary: I read this fanfic called Hostage by RapunzelInTheSnow and could not stop thinking about it. So I came up with this continuation of it, which will explore it even farther. I have the original story inside and, just to let you know, it will probably turn into a Jack and Pitch FRIENDSHIP. Please R & R! Rated T just to be safe. Mane focus is Jack and Pitch, but everyone else is in it.


**This first chapter is the fanfic by RapunzelInTheSnow, who I would like to thank for letting me continue her story. Enjoy :)**

It was the monthly meeting and Jack was bored out of his mind. Nothing fun was happening, Tooth was buzzing around everyone's heads and they all kept referring to things he knew nothing about and then explaining in the most boring manner possible. He was wishing with all his heart for just one tiny bit of excitement before he dropped dead of his brain imploding.

As he thought that, black shadows whipped across the room. All the Guardians sprang to their feet in defense, with Jack panicking.

_Oh Man in the Moon and all the other guys out there, what the hell did I do now?_

Unfortunately, since he was panicking he wasn't paying proper attention and a shadow snatched him and dragged him into the clutches of the man standing in the corner of the room. Pitch Black chuckled in Jack's ear.

"Exciting enough for you pest?" he asked in a low voice, as he pressed a sharp knife of glittering black sand against Jack's throat. The young Guardian gulped and focused on remaining extremely still so that it wouldn't be his fault if his throat was cut. Pitch laughed again and raised his voice.

"I know what you're thinking. You're wondering if you can get Jack back by attacking me. Sorry to disappoint, but if any of you takes as much as one step of uses a glimpse of power, little Frost here will be bleeding all over this beautiful green rug, and I didn't see any stain remover in the kitchen."

North swore, and Sandy glared. bunny looked like he might murder Pitch and Tooth quivered anxiously mid-air.

Jack began to worry as Pitch wrapped an arm around his ribs. "This is a hostage situation, is it, old man?" he asked in a jokey manner.

Pitch pressed the knife a little more threateningly against his throat. "One more condition. You shut up, or I slit your lily white throat and shut you up myself." The American phrase sounded harsh in the British accent and Jack closed his mouth.

Tooth clasped her hand over her own mouth as she realized just how frightened Jack must be at this moment as his eyes glinted with fear. Bunnymund shifted his weight slowly. Pitch chuckled once more and Jack gulped slowly as Pitch tightened his grip around jack's middle.

"Now let us start the negotiations…" he hissed.

…**(This is where she had it split into two parts, just in-case you're wondering about the dots)  
><strong>

Pitch was smiling at the Guardians over Jack's head, but it was silent enough for everyone to hear Jack hyperventilating.

The silence was broken by Tooth.

"What do you want, Pitch?" she hissed, eyes trained on the enemy as her fists clenched and unclenched.

"Oh, a few answers to a question, that's all…" Pitch met her gaze while looking amused by her anger. Tooth quivered, but he held a finger up.

"Remember, one step…" He looked down at Jack with sickly grin. North looked at Bunny who was shifting from one foot to the other with a murderous expression.

"Ask then," he said, finally, while Tooth glanced back to him in worry. Sandy held up his hands to her and she started to relax - well, as much as she could with Jack's life hanging in the balance.

Pitch drew another knife, seemingly from thin air, and twirled it around.

"What exactly would you do if it was child in the same situation as this? Would you rescue them?"

The Guardians felt the silence that followed that question fall on them like a weighted net, trapping them beneath itself. What could they do.

They couldn't rescue the child, of course. A child would see them, but adults wouldn't because they didn't believe in the legends they told their children nightly. Jack looked at them with so much belief in his eyes even now that is was painful.

If they couldn't rescue a child, how could they rescue Jack? He trusted them so much and yet they were letting him down in the worst way possible - by telling him although they were the Guardians of Childhood they could never truly save a hostage child, like they couldn't save him at the moment. Each of their hearts hurt so much with that realization, and Tooth felt tears streaming down her cheeks.

Pitch chuckled. "That's all I needed to know…" He deliberately paused, smirking like he had won a prize, before continuing "_...Guardians._"

He pushed Jack towards them, and he gasped in relief, as Pitch grinned before disappearing. Jack flung his arms around them.

"You saved me, you did!" He tried to comfort them, but knew it was no use Pitch had indeed won, this time.

**YAY! Onto the continuation...as soon as I finish writing the next chapter and publish it. Please have it on you're alert list or check up on it when you can!**

**Goodbye for now,**

**PeterPanfan13**


End file.
